Der schlechte Wolf
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Era o mesmo que um lobo mau. Ele te ouvia melhor, te olhava melhor, e ainda te comia. - DG


**Autor:** Draquete Felton  
**Título:** Der schlechte Wolf  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** Livre.

**Observação: **Fic feita para o Projeto Broken Again do seis vassouras.  
**Item:** Conto de Fadas

**Capa: **Perfil

**Der schlechte Wolf¹**

Toda garota já sonhou, nem que fosse apenas uma vez, que vivia em um conto de fadas.

Ginny não podia ser diferente. Desde muito pequena, graças ao amor do pai por coisas Muggle, lia livros sobre garotas que eram maltratadas, sofriam, mas agüentavam tudo no mundo muito bravamente.

E no final, elas sempre acabavam com um lindo príncipe e viviam felizes para sempre.

Quem poderia negar um final assim?

Ginny ainda achava que ela se enquadrava melhor no papel dessas garotas do que todas as outras meninas que conhecia. Ela era pobre, e muitas pessoas insultavam sua família por serem "pobres e traidores do sangue".

Não que ela se importasse. Isso apenas a deixava mais próxima daqueles livros.

E quando ela finalmente conheceu Harry Potter – o garoto que sobreviveu, o salvador, o escolhido –, ela sabia que ele seria seu príncipe.

Harry Potter era o príncipe que toda garota sonharia ter, mas só Ginny entendia o que aquilo podia significar. Sua vida estava cada vez mais próxima à daqueles livros e seu final seria feliz.

No entanto, conforme crescia, ouvia os comentários das outras garotas. Elas falavam que bom mesmo era aquele homem mau. Não necessariamente mau de caráter, e Ginny entendeu como era esse homem mau.

Era o mesmo que um lobo mau. Ele te ouvia melhor, te olhava melhor, e ainda te comia.

Ginny achava aquilo um ultraje. Como aquelas garotas poderiam falar isso? Era óbvio que os garotos maus as fariam sofrer. Por que elas não viam isso?

Provavelmente isso se devia a idade delas. Aquela idade onde os hormônios dominavam todas as ações.

E isso não importava Ginny, na verdade.

Afinal, para ela, só havia seu príncipe – Harry Potter. Melhor para ela que as outras garotas estivessem interessadas em garotos maus, assim nenhuma se aproximaria de Harry.

E quando finalmente Harry e ela ficaram juntos, Ginny percebeu que estava bem próxima ao "felizes para sempre". No entanto, como todo conto de fadas, sempre havia algo que tentaria atrapalhá-los. E naquele caso, Harry terminou com ela por causa da guerra.

Com isso, mesmo tendo ficado triste, ainda achava que esse ato heróico de seu príncipe os deixava mais perto de um final feliz.

E quando a guerra acabou, Ginny foi aos céus de tanta felicidade. Ela e Harry poderiam, finalmente, viver felizes para sempre.

Pelo menos foi nisso que acreditou.

Com o tempo, a convivência mostrou a Ginny que Harry era um garoto deveras puro e ainda muito infantil.

Mesmo sendo a pessoa certa, aquele que com certeza a faria feliz, finalmente entendeu o que as garotas diziam sobre um homem mau.

Ao menos a vida teria mais emoção com um. Conflitos existiam por alguma razão. E Harry conseguia ser um completo tapado.

No entanto, ela não podia mandar tudo às favas e seguir a vida. Bem lá no fundo, Ginny sabia que ainda acreditava nos contos de fadas. Ela acreditava que poderia melhorar.

Mas não melhorou.

Até que um dia, fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal para se distrair um pouco, e viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. E ele estava sozinho.

Aquilo seria interessante.

Viu que ele entrava na Floreios e Borrões e o seguiu, parando ao seu lado. Demorou poucos segundos para que o outro a notasse.

Quando a notou, já começou a maltratá-la e ela sorriu. Draco não entendeu, mas continuou a provocá-la. Ginny estava satisfeita por sentir seu coração batendo acelerado novamente – mesmo que de raiva pelas coisas que o loiro dizia.

As provocações se transformaram em conversas, e eles acabaram passando o dia juntos, sem nem ao menos notarem.

Indiretamente acabaram marcando de se encontrarem novamente no mesmo lugar e Ginny se viu esperando ansiosamente pelo dia que o veria novamente.

Dessa segunda vez que se viram, as conversas os levaram para um quarto de alguma hospedagem ali mesmo no Beco Diagonal e eles acabaram fazendo amor.

Ginny sabia que era errado. Ela era casada e Draco também.

Contudo, depois de tanto tempo sem sentir seu coração acelerando – e por qualquer emoção; raiva, felicidade, ansiedade, prazer –, ela almejava sempre mais.

Tudo isso de certo modo era uma enorme hipocrisia, mas ela não se importava.

Ginny sabia que seu conto de fadas era diferente. Afinal, seu final só foi feliz quando ela ficou para sempre com o lobo mau.

* * *

**¹ - **_Lobo mau_ em alemão.


End file.
